


Breathe Again

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma goes to Hayate's funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

It ended, and Genma stood there feeling like there should be more. But, there wasn't. He wondered how things could turn out this way. Wasn't there supposed to be a 'Happy Ever After'? Of everyone, this was the one person he had truly wished that for.

When they'd come to tell him, his heart had caught in his throat and he'd forgotten how to breathe. The shock of it was choking him, even now standing there clutching the flower it was as though he couldn't breathe, and hadn't since that moment.

The first time he'd given him the flower, Hayate had been confused. Then Genma had explained that it meant sickness and that despite that it was a beautiful flower. It had been his not-so-subtle way of trying to tell Haya-kun that he thought he was cute. It had become 'their' flower.

Now, as he stood over the grave of his friend, his lover... he couldn't seem to let it go. It held too much and he was afraid to let it go, to let Haya-kun go. So, he stood there, holding the flower, and trying to breathe. But his chest was clenching as tightly around his heart as his hand was around the flower, and he truly believed he never would again.


End file.
